terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
__NOWYSIWYG__ Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Do not forget to name the page!!! (Such discussions tend to remain open for at least one week (potentially longer for larger/more established pages)) Remember, you can make a page automatically switch to another page by replacing the page content with a redirect annotation. #REDIRECT NameOfPageYouWantItRedirectedTo If you believe that a page has been deleted in error and should be restored, please explain your reasoning to one of this wiki's active administrators. Deletion discussion I think this page should be deleted because it has so ''many red links and it seems to have became a page similar to the Pure Event (which no longer exists). The person who created this page seems to be no longer active on the wiki, and it is not getting fixed, either. I think this page should just simply be deleted to prevent further problems. Denischernyavsky101 (talk) 03:46, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :That page has been deleted. :TerrariamcSwaggins (talk) 03:51, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Deletion discussion This was here before the page creation lockdown --ReviLeo (talk) 03:23, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :See Ultima. This page was already here. --ReviLeo (talk) 03:26, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Once again, this was already here! --ReviLeo (talk) 03:28, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm going to have to ask you to specify which page you are talking about, please. :) :::TerrariamcSwaggins'' (Those who are victorious plan effectively and change decisively. They are like a great river that maintains its course but adjusts its flow.) (Talk Page) 03:30, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think I know what pages you're talking about. Those pages were deleted due to the creator abandoning the pages for an extended period of time. Stuff like that is unacceptable, especially en-light of the wiki's imminent spotlighting. ::::TerrariamcSwaggins (Those who are victorious plan effectively and change decisively. They are like a great river that maintains its course but adjusts its flow.) (Talk Page) 03:46, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Contested deletion Yeah Hi. It's me, Withered Entity, the creater of the Cyber Space page. It got the thingy which says scheduled for deleting. The page is still under development and i am working to finish it off. I am working on reducing the amount of redlinks greatly though this may take a few days. Sorry for the inconvenience. I will try to fix it as fast as I can :D Withered Entity (talk) 16:39, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Contested deletion Oh yeah. Almost forgot. I believe the Cyber Space Page will actually kick off into a full blown thing if we give it time and editing. I mean seriously. A better space biome. Space. OMG SPACE! Withered Entity (talk) 16:42, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Deletion discussion Souls of Ight are very work in progress. Also, yes, they are OP, but can you read? It says slow speed. It is really hard to hit enemies with them. Unless you want me to reduce damage and increase speed... Whatever saves it from being deleted. Please reply with how I should change it.--Xander 16:11, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Deletion discussion Why exactly does my page need to be deleted? I would really like to know please. ---- Enderslayer197 This wiki is against Finale/Cthulhu Bosses. Brick Creeper (talk) 13:33, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Deletion discussion Anyways sorry for the spammy edits on my idea I had a few errors but they are fixed I also separated the item and mob descriptions If there are any problems tell me and I will try to fix it Deletion discussion Soz guys I just wasn't working on this enough, BTW is there a draft button to not be shared to community?TerraPrep (talk) 03:11, July 4, 2015 (UTC) As far as I know there is no draft button. Brick Creeper (talk) 12:22, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Deletion discussion I can just make it a Strong Enemy.TameFroggy (talk) 12:44, July 9, 2015 (UTC) The whole day i have tried to add links and articles this page is Work in progress Deletion discussion ASAP Deletion discussion Hello!I`m Danny Nk,I created the page "Artificial Blade",And now i want to delete it can you delete guys?Because i can`t find the button for deleting. :(Danny Nk (talk) 07:34, July 19, 2015 (UTC)DannyNkDanny Nk (talk) 07:34, July 19, 2015 (UTC)) Deletion discussion Akogrado (talk) 00:59, July 27, 2015 (UTC)Hello,i noticed that The megalodon(boss) was gonna be deleted for grammar and title issues so i decided to re-read it and fix its errors,so please do not delete the page and for the title i don't know how to change it but any name is suitable if any members of the wiki know how to change it. Deletion discussion SOOOOOOOOOOO NOO! Delete it at once!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TerraPrep (talk) 08:57, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Deletion discussion WTH??TerraPrep (talk) 02:17, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Deletion discussion Marioguy123 (talk) 13:08, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Personally it's alright if my Nightly Iris gets deleted. It's my second article and I thought the rules were different. Deletion discussion This is a total chaos mode, and should it isn't done yet, so don't delete it, please. OpTiC Scumpii (talk) 21:52, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Even though War Mode does exist, this can be considered a add-on, downloadable. OpTiC Scumpii (talk) 21:54, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Im sorry, but new modes are banned from this wiki. War Mode is an exception. Brick Creeper (talk) 22:05, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Deletion discussion How is this on the verge to deletion Cob (talk) 23:07, September 3, 2015 (UTC)cob Deletion discussion (Endershot (talk) 00:49, September 15, 2015 (UTC)) Deletion discussion Can you please delete my mechanical slime boss? I am going to make a boss a lot like it, but this new one won't be similar to the Robo-Slime. Naut-a-Scribblenaut (talk) 15:25, October 9, 2015 (UTC)Naut-a-Scribblenaut This is a really good idea Toainsully (talk) 12:02, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Deletion discussion It's a fucking JOKE guys ALL ideas are welcome here! remember?! Masterzooka (talk) 22:39, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Deletion discussion It is an INVASION like the Goblin Army. Delete it if you want but take away someones idea. , or keep it and let them feel happy about it. It is not even called Slime Rain ''It is called Slime RAID Sincereely with love,AEG:Terraria Lover (talk) 23:28, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Deletion discussion pls don't delete my page. I fixed it up Contested deletion Delete Hallowed Cryocite Ore Contested deletion Delete Crimcite Ore now!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just delete the fucking page Contested deletion Delete Jungle Soul now!!!!!!!!!!!!! Contested deletion Delete Icy Soul now!!!!!!!!!!!!! Contested deletion All of mushroom pig's images are out the door today! fucking images here have to me removed!!!! Delete File:New-corrupt-trees.jpg File:New-corrupt-trees sprite 2.jpg File:Biome Divider.jpg, File:Biome Divider (standalone block).jpg, File:Biome Divider noticed effects.jpg, File:Crimcite Ore.png, and File:Hallowed Cryocite Ore.png!!!!! Deletion discussion Mushroom Pig (talk) 06:44, January 18, 2016 (UTC)Bye Bye forever Deletion discussion Mushroom Pig (talk) 23:23, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Dekete the fucking page Crimcite Ore Deletion discussion Hey I wasn't done yet so don't delete this please Iankinsey (talk) 17:10, February 25, 2016 (UTC)Iankinsey Deletion discussion I have removed the end-game boss note. Now it only says "difficult boss". Wikipedian nobro (talk) 05:48, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Contested deletion Delete it terrible Deletion discussion Don't delete this page, everything I put on here is acurate. Contested deletion This page should be deleted since new modes are not allowed. Deletion discussion Its too cool to die [[User: YOUTUBEMANI5|''YOUTUBEMANI5 ~ Pencil Lord]] 00:39, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Deletion discussion Using the name "Cyberstone" is copyright infringement. See our company page at https://www.cyberstonesecurity.com. We are a legal business entity and using our name without permission is not allowed. Liftandhike (talk) 15:42, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Jeff Miller Security Channel Manager Cyberstone 12 Elmwood Road Albany, NY 12204 Office: 518.292.6568 https://www.cyberstonesecurity.com Schedule a meeting with me: https://calendly.com/cybersec Deletion discussion The biome can be adopted (by ME!) ''YOUTUBEMANI5'' ~ Pencil Lord (talk) ( ) 03:40, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Deletion discussion I think this page should be deleted because it has little detail, it is not linked to any other pages, and is just a bad idea. Wormscarf69 (talk) 17:52, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Wormscarf69 Deletion discussion KG Deletion discussion I don't think it shoud be deleted, its a cool Mode, and sorta something different for a change RyanMan47 (talk) 15:24, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Deletion discussion DiagnosticLord (talk) 11:37, July 21, 2018 (UTC) KING OF DEATH should be deleted because this page is a lie!! Contested deletion DiagnosticLord (talk) 22:20, July 21, 2018 (UTC)I need KING OF DEATH to be deleted pls. That page is a lie. Deletion discussion Pronoob1337 (talk) 09:06, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Deletion discussion Pronoob1337 (talk) 09:52, July 23, 2018 (UTC)is be terraria cosmic worm calamityPronoob1337 (talk) 09:52, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Deletion discussion DiagnosticLord (talk) 08:22, August 7, 2018 (UTC)Can you delete the Fog goggles page? The page has very little info. Contested deletion Do it. This deserves to get deleted.Dunkle Sans 5 (talk) 20:34, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Contested deletion DiagnosticLord (talk) 10:36, August 12, 2018 (UTC)Can you please delete WALL OF DEATH? That boss is obscenely OP. Deletion discussion Hello, Can you please delete Gauntlet of The Gods? This page barely has any info at all.DiagnosticLord (talk) 23:31, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Deletion discussion this should be deleted. Ussr and Germany Pillar Contested deletion Delete it, just delete it Deletion discussion at is kittycat is just adding this to evrey thing she is getting really anoying and it is not just my stuff that she is doing it too Deletion discussion when i said kittycat i ment candykitty Contested deletion demon guide was not a joke idea i worked really hard on sprite why did you do this Rokisko (talk) 21:20, August 5, 2019 (UTC)rok Deletion discussion I think Jupiter should not be a candidate for deletion because what's wrong with redlinks? Also, activity doesn't matter. Deletion discussion If you post a page, it should have some good content, and not a single M. Real Inferno Gear (talk) 18:51, September 20, 2019 (UTC) Contested deletion I think that the crafting materials page should be deleted.Marthoon (talk) 10:25, September 23, 2019 (UTC) Deletion discussion . Deletion discussion This page's history started out as a stolen idea from the Calamity Mod, with only 3 sentences, and the page creator has started an edit war in order to cover it up. I suggest deleting the page immediately or forcing FroggyHollow to enhance the page. If it's a goddamn shitpost, say so in the comments or make it obvious. Don't steal ideas from others unless you make something good out of it. This isn't funny, and will never be funny. Stubs and stealing ideas aren't looked kindly upon. Real Inferno Gear (talk) 14:28, December 20, 2019 (UTC) Contested deletion This was my ipad acting up for some reason. IT WASNT ME AT ALL. Deletion discussion Why is my it being removed? Joke ideas are not against the rules of this wiki... Deletion discussion response IF you are reffering to your most recent page, my guess is that it's a stud. Put effort in, and expand it, please. Also, while joke ideas are allowed, I'd personally prefer more serious ideas from the community at large. Finally, please use a signature. Real Inferno Gear (talk) 17:55, January 10, 2020 (UTC)